


After the happy ending.

by Mefista



Category: Adventure of Dai, Dragon Quest Series
Genre: Gen, I am still mad at that thing k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mefista/pseuds/Mefista
Summary: "Chapter 2" is same text, but in Russian."Глава 2" - то же самое, но русская версия.





	1. English version

Recently, Flora was greatly concerned with Avan’s well-being. Despite everything going on perfectly (his disciples living on their own with none of them dead, no demon lords and no danger that can’t be dealt with immediately), her husband grew restless and, rather unusually for him, often shut himself in the faraway room, where he could be heard muttering something for hours.  
  
That she could live with - after all, most of the great heroes end being mentally broken as they age, and he was his usual self otherwise, - but roughly a week ago, she started noticing weird cuts and gashes on his fingers, like he was stabbing them with the pin. Repeatedly. He refused to say where do they come from, and only assured her jokingly that he most definitely wasn’t sewing a dress for her.  
  
No-one else knew what was happening,either. In fact, the only person who had any clue was a merchant who mentioned Avan buying a great amount of various weird things from him, though he refused to specify what exactly even after being threatened. Next day he was gone, and with him the last hope to understand what was going on vanished.  
  
This day, queen’s patience run dry. When after five hours Avan didn’t leave the room - and he promised they’ll go for a walk in the evening! - she walked there and banged on the door, lightly but impatiently.  
  
The door opened. Windowless room was empty.  
  
But…she heard him _seconds_ before! How could that?..  
  
Suddenly, someone chuckled behind her back. Voice was very similar to Avan’s, but not entirely - it sounded as if original voice was drowned out by other one, low and sensitive.  
  
She turned swiftly, but there was no-one there. A chuckle repeated, this time louder and more..playful. _Was he making fun of her?_  
  
Flora sighed impatiently and turned again, only to come face-to-face with something pitch-black.  
It was a mask. Eyes in the eyeholes were those same ones she’ve seen every day - but while she was looking, one of the irises started to change color, becoming more red and bright.  
  
She stepped back, startled, not understanding what exactly was happening. He stood there, imposing, in the black and gold garb she barely’ve seen before, but which she recognised immediately.  
  
\- Why would you copy… - she started, but he cut her off with a sharp gesture and whispered:  
\- You see, recently I realised that I dabbled in matters no mortal should even touch. But nature always fixes everything.  
  
Flora opened her mouth, but he stopped her again and continued:  
\- When predators are killed, others come to take their place, or their prey overpopulates and simply dies out from hunger. But it takes quite a time. What I did greatly disturbed the balance.  
  
\- What are you talking about? - woman stepped back once more, standing in the doorframe now. She wasn’t sure, but instincts told her to turn and run for her life, even if man in front of her was her beloved. She felt bound to listen his answer first, though.  
  
-What do you mean, “what I did”? - he snorted. - Others have told you. What was seen was definitely **not** him, so it is still my crime to pay for. I must atone for my sin.  
  
In a single swift movement, he grabbed her hand and pulled her inside the room, closing the door. Her face was now pressed to his, so the faintest whisper of his new, changed voice was clearly heard:  
  
_**\- I killed God of death. So I had to become him.**_


	2. Русская версия

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На русском оно похуже, так как писалось на английском и с рассчётом на него же. Звиняюсь.

В последнее время, Флору сильно беспокоило состояние Авана. Несмотря на то, что всё было практически идеально (все его ученики выжили и жили счастливыми жизнями, никаких лордов-демонов и никакой опасности, с которой нельзя было бы разобраться немедленно), её возлюбленный стал беспокойным и, что было для него достаточно необычно, часто запирался в отдалённой комнате, где, как можно было услышать, он бормотал что-то часами.

Это она могла пережить - в конце концов, многие великие герои всегда немного не в себе, а в остальном он оставался нормальным, - но где-то неделю назад она начала замечать странные раны и порезы на его пальцах, как будто их кололи булавками. Неоднократно. Он отказался объяснять, откуда они, и только полушутливо заверил её, что _не_ шьёт ей платье.  
Никто не знал, что же происходит. Вообще, единственным человеком, имевшим об этом хоть какое-то представление, был торговец, упомянувший, что Аван приобрёл у него кучу странных вещей, хотя он отказался уточнять, каких именно, даже когда она прибегла к угрозам. На следующий день оказалось, что он уехал, а вместе с ним исчезла и последняя надежда понять, что же происходит.

В тот день терпение королевы лопнуло.Когда прошло пять часов, а Аван так и не покинул комнату - а ведь он обещал, что вечером они погуляют! - она подошла и постучалась, легонько, но с видимым нетерпением.

Двери распахнулась. Комната без окон была пуста.

Но…она же слышала его секунду назад! Как это могло?..  
Внезапно, за её спиной кто-то хихикнул. Голос был _похож_ на Авана, но не вполне - в общем, он звучал так, будто его голос частично заглушал иной, низкий и чувственный.

Она развернулась,но там никого не было. Смешок повторился, несколько громче и более...игриво. Он что, подшучивал над ней?

Флора нетерпеливо вздохнула и снова повернулась, только чтобы столкнуться нос к носу с чем то угольно-чёрным.  
Это была маска. Глаза в прорезях были теми, которые она видела каждый день - но, пока она смотрела, одна из радужек начала менять цвет, становясь краснее и ярче.

Она отступила - испуганная, не понимающая, что происходит. Он нависал над ней - угрожающий, в чёрном с золотом одеянии, которое она видела только однажды, но которое она тут же узнала.

\- Зачем ты воссоздал… - начала она было, но он прервал её резким жестом и прошептал:  
\- Ты знаешь, недавно я понял, что вторгся на территорию вещей, которые смертным беспокоить не должно. Но природа всегда исправляет всё.

Флора открыла было рот, но он остановил её и продолжил:  
\- Если истребить хищников, их место займут другие, или добыча размножится бесконтрольно и вымрет от голода. Но на это нужно время. То, что я сделал, сильно нарушило баланс. **Слишком** сильно.

\- О чём это ты? - женщина отступила, встав под защиту дверного проёма. Она не была уверена, что происходит, но её инстинкты кричали, что надо развернуться и бежать, несмотря на то, что мужчина перед ней был её возлюбленным. При этом она смутно чувствовала, что стоило бы сначала выслушать его ответ.

\- В смысле, "о чём"? - фыркнул он. - Остальные же рассказали тебе. То, что мы видели, не было _им_ , так что вина всё ещё лежит на мне. Я должен искупить свой грех.

Одним быстрым движением он схватил её за руку и затащил в комнату, закрыв дверь. Её лицо поневоле оказалось прижато к его, так что она могла отчётливо слышать мягкий шёпот его нового голоса:

_**\- Я убил Бога Смерти. Я должен был стать им.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Интересные факты: 
> 
> \- Первоначально этот драббл кончался тем, что они сношаются в мире демонов,но я, в редкий для меня момент мудрости, отказалась от этого (хотя, по идее, это-таки происходит - просто за кадром).
> 
> \- Изначально у этого фанфика был иной сюжет: Аван одевается в копию одежд Килл-верна для Флоры, так как она находит это сексуальным, и медленно, день за днём, меняется духовно и физически, в итоге полностью превращаясь в нового Килл-верна.
> 
> \- Я решила не вписывать это в сам рассказ, но после его событий, Флора через несколько дней появляется в своём замке, и велит считать своего почти-мужа умершим. Все её будущие воздыхатели-люди в итоге заканчивают свою жизнь обезглавленными, пока она не решает выйти замуж за полудемона.
> 
> \- Объясняю, как этот фанфик вписывается в канон. Спойлер - в каноне Килл-верн оказывается роботом-марионеткой Пироро. НО! То, что он был объектом страха демонов и существовал, по всей видимости, достаточно долго, не могло не придать ему какой-то магический заряд. То есть, если бы он существовал дольше, вполне возможно, что он стал бы настоящим божеством. Но его тело было уничтожено - и этот заряд нашёл себе нового хранителя, Авана. Почему Авана? Потому, что тот, обезглавив Килл-верна, надел его одежду и успешно притворялся им некоторое время.
> 
> \- И, кстати, о том,что в экранизации и Авана, и Килл-верна озвучивает один человек, я узнала уже после написания этого.

**Author's Note:**

> \- You won't believe me, but, when writing this, I had no idea Avan and Kill-vearn share the voice actor in the anime adaptation!
> 
> \- Also, don't worry about Flora's wellbeing, they are fucking somewhere in Makai (this was supposed to end with a sex scene, but ,in a rare moment of brain-not-being-clouded-by-horny, I decided against it). In fact, my first idea was smutty from the start - in it, Avan dressed in Kill-vearn cosplay cause Flora found it hot, and slowly went through the personality (and body) change. But that was kinda dumb of an idea, so I scrapped it in favor of this one.
> 
> \- As to Avan, no-one in human world have seen him again. Flora reappeared after a while, but never explained anything and ordered to consider her almost-husband (I headcanon that they were planning to really marry later, once Dai returns) dead, although any men who tried to marry her in the future were found beheaded, till she settled for someone inhuman.


End file.
